1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of continuously collecting jelly compounds from jelly filled cable by recycling operation of solvent, and more particularly, to method of collecting jelly compounds from jelly filled cable by repeatedly heating, cleaning and condensing the recycling solvent used to dissolve the jelly compounds and jelly filled contained in the refuse cable so as to achieve the aims of saving the consumption of solvent and the heat energy as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the method of collecting jelly contained in the jelly filled cable disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 414731 (called cited case hereinafter), the operation is carried out at room temperature, operating time is above 3 minutes, the solvent used for deoiling can not be repeatedly operated for more than 5 times, the used solvent can not be perfectly cleaned for reuse, and the jelly compounds cleaned out of the jelly filled cable are mixed with the solvent to form a harmful slurry resulting in second time public nuisance.
With the above mentioned shortcoming, the method provided by the cited case is by no means a perfect one, and some improvements are necessary.
Aiming at the above depicted situation, the present invention is to propose a newly developed method that is able to continuously collecting jelly compounds from jelly filled cable by recycling operation of solvent which is the result of the present inventor's intensive research based on many years of experimentation and improvement and now will be disclosed hereinafter.